The Hollow Life He Leads
by impassionategemini
Summary: Marcel accepted Klaus to join his inner circle after he gave his blood to save one of his men from the bite; however he knows better than to trust the original hybrid. Klaus being immortal, original and a hybrid it makes it impossible to kill him, so Marcel will do whatever it takes to find Klaus' weakness. Whatever it takes. My wonderful beta:
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** – Drabble series of events. Based off the spin off, quickly starts from where the episode ended. Only difference is crossovers with TVD starts right away, expect some Klaroline moments. Klefan too, small treat.

**Summary**: Marcel accepted Klaus to join his inner circle after he gave his blood to save one of his men from the bite; however he knows better than to trust the original hybrid. Klaus being immortal, original and a hybrid it makes it impossible to kill him, so Marcel will do whatever it takes to find Klaus' weakness. Whatever it takes.

_Part One:_

**Mystic Falls.**

"He's a father." A soft chuckle came out of Rebekah's mouth; she couldn't believe that her devilish brother is a father. After a painstakingly long time, Caroline managed to stagger to her feet.

"What do you mean Klaus is a father? How is that even possible, he is a vampire? Plus he doesn't look like he's been sleeping around much." Caroline couldn't imagine him with someone let alone sleeping with someone.

Rebekah sat down on the arm of the chair. "I didn't think he would have sex let alone sex with a werewolf. I am truly disgusted." She stuck out her tongue and pretended to vomit.

Caroline's head snapped. "A werewolf? Klaus had sex with a werewolf? Now I know you are full of lies."

"If you don't believe me call him yourself, I am sure you have his number on speed dial." Rebekah walked out. Caroline shot her a death glare and adjusted her posture on the chair.

My phone...where is my phone? Caroline thought to herself.

**NOLA**.

Elijah walks in the room having to spot his brother once again checking his phone.

Elijah poured himself a cup of the finest bourbon. "Brother if you don't mind me asking, are you waiting on a call?" Klaus puts his phone away and looks towards Elijah.

"What makes you think I am waiting on a call? Everything I need is right here." He quickly got up, grabbed his black leather jacket off the couch, draped it over his arm, and walked passed Elijah, closing the door with a soft click behind him.

Elijah rested the cup on the counter and pulled out his phone.

"Yes, Sophie? I think my brother is up to something, I need you to keep an eye on Hayley." He hangs up before she got a word in.

**Bar.**

"Ah. Looks like you're sticking around for a while." A smile appeared on the blonde girl's face. Klaus sat at the bar, took out his phone and stared at the screen.

"Bad day, I'm guessing?"

"And what made you assume that?" His eyes caught hers. The woman poured him a shot and slid it towards him.

"Well for starters I am a bartender it kind of became my job to sense the troubled ones from the I-am-here-just-to-hit-on-the-bartender creeps."

Klaus chuckled.

"Camille, right? Has it ever occurred to you that your senses are wrong?" He grinned.

"So, you're perfectly fine? No family drama, psycho exes or unpaid bills? Huh. Well cheers to your perfect life. By the way I told you I prefer the name Cami." She raised her shot of tequila and takes a sip.

Klaus spun his body off the chair and threw a hundred dollar bill next to his drink.

"Like I said sweetheart I am fine." He stormed out the bar.

**Town Quarter.**

_Klaus wondered briefly if he was being selfish for wanting what he wants, for wanting to be happy on his own terms. Because he wasn't—happy._

A tap on the shoulder broke him away from his thoughts; he grabbed the hand, twisted it and brought the guy to his knees.

"Whoa! Nik! Marcel sent me to find you." The day-walker stuttered the words.

"Next time think twice before you touch me." Klaus squeezed the hand even more. "And next the time you call me Nik my hand will gladly dig so far down into your throat and rip out your vocal chords. Understand me mate?"

The day-walker quickly nodded his head and his hand was released. Klaus patted the vampire's head, lifted him up and dusted off his shoulders.

Klaus forced a smile. "Now where is Marcel?"

**Alley.**

Klaus followed the vampire into an alleyway where Marcel was leaning against a stone wall with his hands behind his back. The vampire who brought Klaus joined the rest of the day-walkers who stood behind Marcel as if they were getting ready for something.

"How's my town been treating you, brother?"

Klaus let out a small laugh. "My-your town is very kind to me, brother. Now I don't mean to cut the small chat, but why have you sent your little minion to bring me here?"

Marcel threw a quick glance at his men and stepped forward still having his hands tied behind his back.

"Remember that time when your father found you in mid-town at that abandoned cafe?"

Klaus didn't know where this was going; he leaned against the stone wall still fixing his eyes on the men.

"How could I forget? My father was very driven to kill me, now I wasn't brought here to discuss our past lives. Was I?"

Marcel laughed, rested his hands his arms beside him. "You were never the one to have some good old chat with, things haven't changed I see. I don't want to keep you, Nik. I'll see you later tonight."

"And what makes you so sure you will see me tonight?"

Marcel turned around. "For your welcome back party, you didn't think I'd not throw one for you my old friend. Did you?"

Before Klaus had the time to say anything, Marcel was long gone and so were his men. A vibration tickled his back pocket; he smiled only to see it wasn't who he hoped it would be.

**Underground Tunnel.**

"You didn't seem to be so pleased when you heard my voice on the phone, did you expect someone else?" Elijah observed his brother for any sign of betrayal. Klaus rolled his eyes at the sound coming out of Elijah's mouth.

"What is it with you people and your small chat? Why did you call me to meet you here?" Klaus took a moment to see where here was. "The gutters, really Elijah? Very sanitary."

"It was my idea, it's a safe place. Marcel has eyes and ears everywhere."

Klaus' body turned to catch the mysterious voice. "Sophie well isn't this splendid. I suppose Hayley is here too, rubbing her stomach as if something is in there." Klaus chuckled. Hayley made herself visible behind Sophie.

Klaus smirked. "As if the gutters weren't unpleasant enough."

Sophie shook her head. "You truly are a character, how do you live with yourself?"

"Humans for breakfast, lunch and dinner to satisfy me. Now like I told my gullible brother here, cut the small chat."

"Well fine by me. Elijah has doubts that you are one hundred percent in with the plan, I hope he is wrong."

Klaus looked at his brother, annoyed as ever. "Elijah sure does love to stir up nothing into something. Forgive him for wasting your time now if you baby-sitters don't mind I have a party to attend to. Well my party, a welcome home party." Klaus stood a whisper away from Elijah, wrapped his hand around his neck. "My home."

**Bar.**

Cami grabbed the drunk's neck and smashed his head on to the counter.

"Touch my ass one more time and I promise these moves you were fantasizing about won't be so pretty." He stumbled to his feet and left without hesitation. A steady applause caused her to spin around and smiled at the clapping monkey.

"Well done." Klaus applauded.

"Here to tip me a hundred for the live act?" Cami teased.

"Actually here for the party."

"Right...your big fancy welcome back party. Do you feel welcomed?"

Klaus shook his head.

"Am I some kind of psychology project to you or is this your way of flirting?" Klaus stepped closer to the bartender.

Cami shoved her hand against his chest, pushing him away. "Don't flatter yourself, I don't flirt with bar costumers, they flirt with me and I allow it sometimes if the guy has a thick wallet."

Klaus sat on one of the empty chairs at the bar. "I wasn't flirting sweetheart, no offence but I am not interested."

"Good thing, it gives me more time to woo her." Marcel sat right next to Klaus.

"Keep dreaming Marc." Cami turned her back towards him.

"So, when is my party going to start? If this is it I am quite disappointed in your skills of party throwing. I know someone who could throw a fantastic one in under five minutes." Klaus rose his eyebrows.

"I would love to meet this someone, maybe we can exchange notes. Change of plans tonight, however I do wish you plan to stay, I think something worth remembering will happen tonight." Marcel patted Klaus' back and headed towards the stage.

"Welcome everyone; I brought you all here today to show someone a warm welcome. I must say this person is really easy on the eyes." Klaus smiled at Marcel's kind words, slowly gets off his seat to head to the stage.

"Not you my friend, please sit down before you humiliate yourself more than you already have." Marcel threw his head back bursting out in laughter. Klaus' eyes changed color and his fangs were out in display.

"Choose your battles, Klaus." Cami removed her hand from his forearm hoping he would listen. His face softened, nodding his head.

He left.

Words, spoken to him; filled with hesitation and plea. He tried to focus on her words that were spoken to him to keep him from going back in there and unleashing a massacre of his own. But in an instant, it escaped back into the oblivion it had come from, leaving him with nothing but a sense of deep wrath. He walked back into the bar this time with his fangs and a craving for hunger.

"Let go of me or I swear I will...ow." She struggled to release herself from the day-walker's grip.

"Caroline." Klaus breathed out.

The men in the crowd were howling, acting like wild animals. Caroline's eyes lit up and wandered the room to find the voice she knew.

Marcel raised his hand to silence them. "Klaus, you've returned. Fantastic. Now I promised you guys that I will do something different tonight and you know I never disappoint. Am I correct?"

The crowd stomped their feet and began the howling. Caroline bit the vampire's hand trying to give her more ways to escape, however his grip was firm and tight. His nails dug through her soft sun kissed skin.

"She's a feisty one, I love it." Marcel stroked her left cheek and she shook his hand off her face.

Klaus took the mic and tore it in half with his sharp teeth. Marcel clapped still smiling as if he was enjoying every second of this-which he was.

"HOW DARE YOU CROSS ME, ME OUT OF ALL PEOPLE?" Klaus wrapped his cold hand around Marcel's throat and slammed him to the ground. Shadows covering his body, he looked up still pinning Marcel.

Day-walkers.

Klaus didn't move an inch; he looked back down at Marcel. Amusement still placed on Marcel's face. "You find your moment of death amusing? I never would have taken you as dumb my little protégé. Any last words my friend?" Klaus growled.

Marcel wasn't able to get a word out, Klaus loosened his grip. "This is not my moment of death; it's my moment of power over you. While you're here trying to kill me, your little girlfriend is with my men somewhere. Who knows what they'll do, I told them it's their call."

Klaus looked up to where Caroline once stood.

"WHERE IS SHE?" He picked up Marcel's head only to slam it against the cemented ground again. The only sound coming out of Marcel's mouth was the coughing up blood and pure laughter.

"If you kill me now you will find her naked body hung in the middle of the town quarter. I suggest you release me before that happens." Marcel patted the hands that were strangling him. Klaus rose to his feet, shoving past the vampires who crowded him. He noticed the bar was deserted; only half empty cups were behind on the tables. He looked back to the stage and Marcel and his men were gone as well.


	2. Chapter 2

_Part Two:_

**Cellar.**

Caroline's head had fallen at an angle so that her glistening eyes starred up at the black ceiling, a dark smudge to her blurred vision. She smacked her skull against the stone wall. A dull thud resounded in the quiet. Her impossibly thin body started to shake as she laughed crazily, with nothing but despair in her eyes.

"Why are you laughing?"

The vampire kneeled down and grabbed a lock of her hair while his spare hand ripped her blouse. Caroline was silent for a moment then a swap of salvia struck the vampire's left cheek.

"Hey Richie; Marcel is right, she is a feisty one." The tall and lean vampire was in disbelief how such a fragile blonde vampire was not in fear of her life. Simon wiped her spit off his face and punched her collar bone until she shrieked.

"Whoa! Richie take it easy, Marcel said nothing about killing her. Let's wait and see how things turned out with Klaus." Andre demanded.

"Oh this won't kill her; it will just give her pain." Richie chuckled.

Andre nodded and joined him.

Andre and Richie forced her to the center of the room, threw her down to the ground. Caroline's hands were shackled behind her back so she fell straight down, whacking her head. A heavy wooden stick made contact with her side. A bone fractured. She gasped. A second blow caught her across the back of the knees and a bright burst of pain filled her mind. She struggled to get up. But she was disorientated and the movements were weak. She was hit again, in the stomach, on the back of the head. Again and again.

"I bet you regret falling for Klaus now, maybe next time you find yourself a safer fella –if there is a next time." Andre stepped on her throat.

"Enough!"

Both the vampires spun around and bowed their heads. Marcel made his way to the wounded body, she began to crawl but her knees were too numb. Marcel pulled her by the chain and removed a small lock of hair from her face.

"I see why Klaus is so fascinated with you; you are pretty even when you're bruised." Marcel turned to face his men.

"Klaus won't give up until he finds her, so I suggest you two keep her company while I think of something."

Andre and Richie nodded their heads in obedience. Caroline coughed up blood, struggling to talk. Andre tugged Marcel's arm to see for himself.

"What is it?" Marcel asked.

Caroline wiped the blood from her lips with her shoulder.

"Klaus won't kill you guys; he will give you a lifetime of paranoia. If I end up dead or alive it doesn't matter, he takes no mercy. But you already knew that." Caroline forced a smile.

Marcel brought his hands together, creating a rhythm of a clap.

"Beautiful baby girl; but when you are dead he will have a lifetime of misery, that's a chance I am willing to take." Marcel stormed out of the cellar.

Caroline's face still wet with tears that had danced down the pale skin of her cheeks. She sniffled again and her eyes wandered around the area.

**Underground Tunnel.**

Sophie comforted Hayley with a blanket to cover her body; she stared down at her feeling nothing but pity for her.

"Am I interrupting something?" Klaus growled.

Sophie rose up and walked towards him.

"She is asleep; it's been a long day for her."

Klaus threw his head back in laughter, "You witches are pathetic."

"Don't test me, I am a powerful witch."

"Yeah a witch who has a vampire as a master, you can't even do any magic without the risk of death." Klaus chuckled.

Sophie rolled her eyes.

"What is it you want because it is obviously not checking on the mother of your unborn child?"

Klaus stepped closer; his lips were almost graved in her ear. "Watch that tongue of yours love. Now I need a locator spell to be casted right now."

Sophie's face was puzzled. "Locator spell for what?" Klaus was beginning to be impatient.

"I don't want to bore you with the details, so please." The tone in his voice sounded vulnerable and desperate.

"You know I can't do magic, Marcel will find out."

Klaus grabbed her throat and shoved her against the wall; he ended up on the floor as a strong knot filled his stomach. Klaus looked up at her with a smile across his face.

"See? That wasn't so hard." He mumbled. Hayley ran towards Sophie and grabbed her arm. Sophie understood and turned it off.

"Well, isn't this just lovely? Thinking your heroic actions will make me forget the hatred I have for you." Klaus murmured.

Hayley stepped behind Sophie; Klaus stared at her rubbing her stomach. Sophie noticed how angry he was getting.

"Do you have something personal from this person or place?" She asked annoyingly.

Klaus dug through his pocket and took out a box.

"A bracelet?" Sophie smirked.

Klaus rolled his eyes, "Yes, I do have friends. Now will it help or not?"

"Hm. It depends has she worn it before?"

Klaus nodded, remembering the time when she threw it at his feet after their first argument. A smile crept his face, warmth sent shutters to his body. Sophie glanced at him in amusement.

Sophie began the spell.

"She's at the old cellar in midtown, few miles from here. Right next to that abandoned café."

Klaus' eyes bulged from his face.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be sent on a wild goose chase." Klaus pleaded.

Sophie quickly nodded her head.

"Brother I don't have time for chit-chat. If you don't mind…" Klaus moved past Elijah heading towards the exit, until he felt a hand on his forearm.

"What do you want me to do, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. Klaus accidently slipped a welcoming smile; he quickly wiped it from his face.

"What you've been doing…baby-sit." Klaus mocked. Elijah bowed his head, frustrated at how far gone his little brother is.

"You do realize she'll never love you," Hayley stated, almost conversationally, "I mean her being good and all then there's Tyler!" she laughed while she continued, "I mean, I don't know why you bother protecting her. It's so obvious she doesn't give two shits about you."

By the time she had finished, his eyes were fueled with fire. Klaus kept walking, not wasting more time then he already did.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N – Thanks for the reviews, very welcoming. Anyways here is the new chapter, finally got around to do it. Keep leaving comments, it would be highly beneficial. =)**

_Part Three:_

**Cellar.**

Caroline slowly opened her eyes only to find herself with nothing on but her bra and panties.

"Good, you're awake."

Marcel wrapped a cloth around his knuckles and stepped closer.

"Now it's time to play."

Her face contorted with fury and she let out a primal scream before he backhanded her with his fist.

"Klaus." She whispered. Marcel moved his head to the side and pinched her chin with this hand.

"He isn't going to find you, bitch. But when he does you will be in the middle of the town quarter as promised. He won't even have a chance to meet his first child"

Caroline clenched her teeth, barely able to keep in the scream which threatened to slip through her lips, yet unable to trap the grunt of pain that came from her throat. She felt, more than saw, him neatly carving into her chest. After a while Caroline felt no pain, her body was numb.

_I need him - I need Klaus. He will find me._

Caroline circled back to Marcel's words – child?

"What child?" Caroline pleaded.

"Don't play dumb, baby girl. I know all about this nature's loophole, don't bother." Marcel grinned. "However, I am curious as to how it is possible?"

Caroline shook her head, struggling once again to speak.

"I am not pregnant…" She shrieked.

Marcel cued Andre and Richie to take over as he headed out.

"I AM NOT PREGNANT." She shrieked louder hoping to be convincing, but only another kick in the stomach was returned to her. She zoned back into her thoughts, trying to remember where she was before she got taken away.

Nothing came to her mind, memory was dim.

**Cellar.**

Klaus abruptly stormed in, vamp speed came at a halt when he noticed there is no one in sight. He skimmed through the area for the third time and still no one.

**Underground Tunnel.**

"WHERE IS SHE?"

Sophie felt herself floating against the wall, struggling to catch a breath. Elijah threw Klaus against the ground.

"Brother what is the matter with you?" Elijah begged. Klaus attacked him and bite him.

"Are you out of your mind, Niklaus? I am your brother for damn sake."

"Where is she? You sent me to a dead end, but I bet you already knew that. Tell me where she is or I will kill you and that manipulative bitch right next to you." Klaus growled.

Hayley and Sophie glanced at each other, not knowing what they could say next.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. I did not lie…that was the place I was told." Sophie stuttered.

Klaus licked his fangs and paced back and forth.

"LIAR!"

Hayley's back was against his, one arm wrapped around her throat and the other positioned her neck to make it easier to place his fangs on the tip of the surface.

"Please…" Hayley swallowed. Sophie and Elijah froze in place.

"I'll do the spell again; maybe something went wrong, probably a glitch. Just please don't hurt her." Sophie screamed.

Klaus stood as he was, still keeping Hayley in place.

"Go ahead witch."

Sophie closed her eyes and rubbed the bracelet.

"There's something…something wrong." She whispered.

Klaus and Elijah shared glances, both confused.

"What do you mean?" Klaus asked.

"I can't seem to find any trace of her whereabouts, it's like something is blocking me from doing so. Something powerful, another witch - an eldest witch."

Sophie's eyes shot opened in disbelief.

"It's Marcel, he has someone doing this. I can't be of much help." She snorted.

"Wait what is it you need Klaus? Who are you trying to find?" Elijah demanded.

Klaus released Hayley and sat down at the edge of the rock. "This can't be…there needs to be another way."

Elijah stood in front of his little brother, "Who are you looking for, Nik?"

Klaus ignored his question; the name couldn't roll off his tongue.

"Caroline. He is looking for Caroline." Hayley quietly said.

Elijah scratched the back of his head, "Elena's friend? Why is she here in New Orleans?"

Hayley looked at Klaus then back at Elijah, "I think Marcel brought her here as payback."

Klaus snapped his neck upward, "You know nothing."

Hayley stepped back, scared what he will do next. Elijah sat next to Klaus, rested his hand on his knee.

"Brother why is she so important to you? What does she have of yours?" Elijah's tone was slim and confused.

"He's in love." Sophie mumbled.

Klaus rose up and stared at them.

"Don't you feel an ounce of pity for me, you know nothing." He shouted.

Elijah watched as he left, caught off guard at all these details.

"You seem surprised, Elijah." Sophie stated.

"Indeed, I am." Elijah shook his head. "My brother worrying over another person's life instead of his own, I am utterly surprised."

**Town Quarter.**

Klaus gritted his teeth, walking down the streets; snapping the necks of those who stood in his path and sank his fangs in the necks of those who stared.

"MARCEL" He screamed out. "COME OUT YOU COWARD."

Klaus drained more people, leaving bodies behind him. His shirt and face covered in blood.

"I SAID COME OUT BOY OR YOUR TOWN WILL HAVE NOTHING LEFT BUT BODIES SCATTERED ALL OVER."

Klaus began to grow impatient, he barged into the bar.

**Bar.**

Cami was serving drinks to an open house; Klaus stared at her from the corner.

"One bartender please?"

"Ha! Never heard that pick up line before..." Cami turned around and dropped the vodka bottle; she examined the freshly stained blood that covered his clothes.

"Like I said sweetheart, one bartender please." He grabbed her neck and dragged her over the counter and to the middle of the town quarter. She began to kick and scream.

"Aren't you a feisty one? I love it. I'm sure your little boyfriend loves it too, isn't that right Marcel?" Klaus' eyes wandered around.

"Your favorite bartender looks like a taste, I'd be happy to sink my teeth into her soft neck and drain her lifeless." Klaus groaned.

"ENOUGH!" Marcel shouted from a distance. Klaus spun around to face him.

"Welcome protégé; are you here for the show? What was it you said to me earlier?" Klaus sarcastically asked.

"Welcome everyone; I brought you all here today to show someone a warm welcome. I must say this person is really easy on the eyes. Was that it Marcel?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

Marcel hesitated to answer. "Enough", he demanded.

Klaus looked at the town's people as they stood frightened at the side line.

"Marcel finish your marvelous speech for me, please." Klaus pouted. "I said FINISH IT." Klaus' fangs grew closer to Cami's neck. Marcel took one step towards Klaus.

""If you kill me now you will find her naked body hung in the middle of the town quarter." Marcel buried both hands into a fist.

"But you can't kill me, can you? But I can kill your little girlfriend." Klaus chuckled.

"Take me to her or I will kill this bitch." Klaus screamed, infuriated.

Marcel froze for a moment, not knowing what his next plan should be. He stared as Cami is struggling to release herself from Klaus' grip. The fear in her eyes, how powerless she must feel in front of everyone. In front of him. Within seconds he finds himself pinned to the ground as Klaus hovers over his well-built body.

"I made you; I gave you what you have. If you think for one second I won't kill your little lady friend then you haven't learned much from me." Klaus tore the upper limb of his right shoulder and snapped his neck. A sudden relief triggered every nerve in this body, he stood up expecting cheers from the crowd, but all he got was silence. His abnormal hearing came into light as vampires were on the roofs of every building that surrounded him. Marcel's minions looked ready to attack, but hesitated when they saw their leader lying lifeless on the ground. It wasn't a familiar view of him; they never would have pictured seeing him in this way.

"What? I did what all you idiots were afraid to do, may not be dead just yet, but I sure as hell expect you worthless shits to give me some credit."

The silence sent a cold breeze causing him to quiver. The many faces staring deadly at him, none pleased whatsoever almost like they lost someone dearest to them. Klaus couldn't care less to understand why they reacted the way they did, he needed to find her – Caroline.

**Cellar.**

Pain—terrible, unrelenting pain. It tore through Caroline like lightning, starting from her neck down. She moaned and twitched, raising a hand to feel two bumps on her throat. "What…?" That was when she opened her eyes and realized she didn't know where she was. Instinct kicked in and she sat up, scanning for any signs of danger as well as a weapon. Caroline struggled to balance herself on her feet; every muscle in her body clenched. Everything was black, and her neck; sore as a son of a bitch. When her eyes opened, they were blurry, and god, did it hurt to even try and sit up. Her eyes fluttered open and closed; she couldn't see clearly. A pained moan came from her as her hand came up to rub her neck. She was bleeding. Her eyes shot open and she looked at her hand, to see the blood dripping slowly down.

_Oh, God. What do I do? I was bitten and I don't remember it. Where am I? Oh, God._

At the corner of her eye she saw a door at the far right of the room, barely managing to walk towards it she fell to her knees instantly. Once she finally collected herself she made her way to the door, tightening her hand against the knob until tips of her knuckles turned white. To her surprise it wouldn't break, she felt her muscles weakening.

_I'm a fuckin vampire; I should not be having trouble opening this man-made forsaken door. _

Caroline was beginning to become frustrated, trying her best not to allow her thoughts distract her. She slid her back against the door, knees against her almost exposed chest, arms covering her face. Releasing her head from her arms, she hit the back of her skull against the door. Tears soaked her rosy cheeks; a tight knot of pain pounded her stomach. Stumbling to remember how she got here, her memory wouldn't allow her to regain the details.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **– **Thank you for the comments and messages (via tumblr). I promised that there will be some KC action so here we are, =). Keep the reviews coming because it helps me, honestly!? XOXO **

**Abandoned Café **

Instinctively, Marcel jerked on his hands, which were chained over his head, jarring his already strained shoulders. He tried to get his feet under himself quickly and managed to stand on the balls of his feet to alleviate the pressure on his upper body. Slowly he forced his eyes to open. They focused blearily on a figure on a chair in front of him.

"Son of a bitch" He managed to groan hoarsely. He gasped harshly as his legs gave out and all his weight was suddenly handing from his chained wrists, which were already torn and bleeding sluggishly. Try as he might, he couldn't get his feet back under himself. He whimpered softly in defeat. The figure stepped closer, cuffing Marcel's chin in his palm.

"You're wasting both of our time, we could do this the hard way or the easy way my friend." Klaus gripped his jaw painfully hard, forcing him to meet his eyes. He pushed Marcel away, causing him to groan loudly as his body swayed.

"My dearest protégé, it's time for us to get started again." The original hybrid cooed, turning back to him. Marcel's body tensed at the implications of those words.

"Don't make me ask twice…"

Marcel huffed a laugh, "You are weak brother; you choose a blonde bitch over me? You sure have changed; baby-sitting baby vampires got the best of you."

Klaus' patience was beginning to thin out, his fangs dropped in place, sinking them into Marcel's caramel skin. With every helpless cry, Klaus sinks further down, enjoying every drop of blood.

"You're not going to kill me, Nik. You need me as much as you wish you didn't, you wouldn't know how to handle the witches' magic, and no one will be loyal to you."

Klaus remembered the town's people's reaction when he snapped Marcel's neck; they were not at all pleased. Marcel looked up, smiling.

"Did you really expect them to cheer you on, automatically claimed as their leader? You fool." Klaus backhanded him, exercising his fingers as they began to tense up.

"I don't need their loyalty, on second thought I don't care much about this place as much as I thought I would." Klaus sat back on the wooden chair.

"You're bluffing, this was your home. You don't give up at getting what you want."

Klaus smiled at his words.

"You know you could just cut the fancy torture and just simply ask his men." Klaus rolled his eyes as he got up to walk towards his brother.

"Elijah this is why you never lead, you're too naïve and polite. How did you find me?"

Elijah took off his jacket and draped it over his arm, "I have my ways Nik, and it didn't involve breaking a sweat. Try it sometime."

"Oh, if this is your way of torment then please just kill me now. I am tired of you boys bickering." Marcel sarcastically begged. Klaus backhanded him once again, annoyed as ever.

"Nik I suggest we try another way to find…" Elijah bit his bottom lip, quickly before he uttered her name. "Your friend." Marcel's laugh filled the emptiness of the room; both Klaus and Elijah were puzzled.

"His friend? Really, is that what you call her? I like baby mama much better. By the way this is probably the wrong time and place to ask this, but can I be the god father?" Marcel grinned.

Klaus shot his brother a look, confused and stunned. "What are you talking about?" He walked over and cuffed his jaw. Marcel groaned.

"You and her asked the same question thinking I would fall for your ignorance. I know she is carrying your child and I know you would do anything to save her. So here we are."

Elijah took a step forward, grabbed Klaus' forearm and quietly moved his head to the side signaling for them to speak in private. Klaus snapped Marcel's neck preventing him from listening in.

"How on earth does that rodent know about the baby? Do you people ever keep anything to yourselves?" Klaus gritted his teeth.

"I told him nothing, you should know my loyalty is to you brother even when you don't deserve it." Elijah turned his back. "She must be something, dear brother?"

Klaus relaxed his hands on his hips, "What are you talking…okay if you're here to gather details of my personal life then please see yourself out. She means nothing to me; she does though have something that will benefit us." The tone in his voice was raw and forward. Elijah didn't buy it, but he didn't want to press anymore buttons.

**Mall Strip.**

"I can't believe I let you drag me out here, I am supposed to be protecting you."

Hayley picked up each dress one by one off the rack and her eyes lit up when she spotted the maternity clothes at the far right corner; a shade of sadness appeared on her face.

"Sophie relax, we are fine. Plus Marcel hasn't been seen, I'm sure Klaus is handling everything." Hayley draped the dress over her arm, walked over to the fitting room and threw it over the door, "Here you go, try this on. Elijah wouldn't know what hit him when he sees it on you."

Sophie accidently dropped the dress and quickly picked it up before Hayley seen anything, "Why would you say that, I mean what does El-he have to do with us shopping? I thought we were just casually shopping." Hayley shook her head, amused at her rambling.

"Stop smiling."

Hayley looked up, her jaw immediately dropped. Sophie awkwardly tugged down her dress.

"We have a winner, you look fuckin hot."

**Bar.**

Cami brought herself on her toes and grabbed the vodka bottle from off the shelf. She popped the cap opened and chugged it down.

"I have to say I am really stunned you are already back to work."

Cami wiped her mouth, "Oh did you expect me hide in my apartment, acting traumatized and scared like a little human girl?"

Elijah grabbed the bottle from her hands before she took another sip, "I need your help." Cami raised her eyebrows, "Sure, I prefer the Long Island drink it's really good." His hand squeezed the bottle, "Your sarcasm is not very appealing, and please where can I find Marcel's men?" Cami pointed to a table full of drunks.

Elijah walked over and sat on the empty chair next to them. The vampires all raised their eyebrows, but only one had the guts to speak up.

"Are you lost fella?"

"No, I am not but I do need some help with something. I am sure it won't be any trouble, as long as we all cooperate." Elijah grinned.

The vampires broke into laughter, all but one. He brought his elbows to the edge of the table, "What can we do for you?"

Elijah returned the same gesture, his elbows rested on the table.

"Well, I would like it if you told me where you and your men are holding a young woman?"

The vampire took a sip out of his bottle, "Be more specific, we hold many young women." Elijah leaned back in his chair, losing his patience.

"She's Klaus', I'm sure that's specific enough." He interlocked his hands together on his lap. The group of vamps stiffened up after hearing Klaus' name being said, they rose to their feet hoping to intimidate the original vampire.

"Listen I don't mean to rush this lovely chat, but I can see you are not going to cooperate." Elijah snapped their necks one by one, so quick that no one in the bar knew what happened until bodies were lying on the ground. He dusted off his shoulders and hands, "Well guess my brother was right, sometimes talking doesn't do the trick."

"Are you kidding me? Who do you think is going to clean that up, which is not part of my job description?" Cami pleaded.

**Cellar.**

"That poor child, how did such a fragile young girl get involved with someone like Klaus?"

Andre closed in on the space between him and the witch, hovering over her head. "How about you stop asking stupid questions and start the games?" The witch closed her eyes and began to mumble a dead language. Sudden wind drifted in the room, she covered Caroline's face with one of her hands and moments after opened her eyes.

Caroline shrieked in pain, she flew against the stone wall as her body and mind separated.

_Caroline's eyes shot opened, she looked down at her body noticing all the bruises and wounds disappeared. She noticed she was in a wide opened room, beautiful paintings covering every inch of the walls, the furniture seemed untouched and there was a strong scent in the room, as scent she was all too familiar with. Blood._

"_Are you looking for these bad boys, love?" He dropped the blood bags onto the floor and stepped on them. "Klaus?" Caroline's voice sounded almost hopeful; she stepped closer then stopped herself. She wanted to hug him, she was vulnerable, but she did not want to look weak so she remained where she was._

"_Don't worry sweetheart, I got something better." He dropped his fangs and bit his wrist. "Come a little closer, I won't be the one doing the biting at least not this time." Caroline licked her lips, not bothering to ask what happened and how she got there. She was hungry, she never felt such a strong thirst before, shoving him against the wall, veins appeared circling her bloodshot eyes. She helplessly drank, moaning with every swallow of every drop of blood. Klaus held the back of her neck helping her sink her fangs deeper; he threw his head back from the sensual relief. Caroline wrapped her fragile fingers around his arm so tight that her nails dug through his skin._

"_Easy Caroline, you wouldn't want to drain me now would you?" He wiped her lips with his sleeve and pulled her hair back away from her face. Caroline looked down, hot faced with humiliation. Klaus lifted her chin and kissed her cheek causing her to simmer down and relax. _

"_Where am I?" _

"_My home."_

"_H-how did I get here?" _

"_You wanted to be here."_

"_I don't understand, I don't remember how I got here. I don't remember where I was before I got here, I don't…" _

_Klaus pressed his finger against her blood stained lips, "You're safe that's all that matters." He leaned in closer, smiling. Caroline internally panicked; she didn't know what was happening. She stepped back almost knocking down the vase off the table. Klaus stepped closer, with every step his smile faded. _

"_I want to go home, yeah I should go home. My friends are probably looking for me, so I will just…" Klaus picked her up, slammed her back against the vase and brushed off a few broken pieces from her hair. Shocked and mortified, Caroline shrieked. _

"_Your friends are not looking for you, you are nothing to them. Once you accept it the better." Klaus climbed on top of her and tied her wrists together over her head with this hand. "Now let's have some fun, shall we?" Caroline turned her cheek, struggling to escape his grip but he was too strong. "Let go of me, what is wrong with you?" Klaus backhanded her and wrapped his spare hand around her throat._

"_Do you ever stop; teasing can only get you so far love? My patience ran out, so I suggest you shut that beautiful mouth of yours and let go." Her face became paler than usual; he noticed her struggle and loosened his grip. _

_Klaus softly stroked her jawline, closed in the gap between his lips and her skin. "Your blood is one of a kind, Caroline. I know you've been longing for this moment as long as I have, stop fighting the urge and just be."_

"_You're not him, you're not Klaus. Who are you?" She screamed so loud her eyes tightened together. Caroline felt no weight on top of her; she didn't want to open her eyes as fear shredded every nerve in her body. Her eyes quickly sprung opened when a cool breeze struck her face. Caroline rose up, rubbing her wrists and ran her fingers in her hair to remove the remaining pieces of glass from her blonde hair. She studied the room, silence surrounded her. _

_He was gone._


End file.
